The quality of user experience, with respect to a user's interaction with a webpage, depends in large part on the speed in which the webpage is downloaded and displayed on the user's web browser. These considerations are a part of web performance. Improvements in web performance not only increases the quality of user experience, but can also improve a computer's efficiency by decreasing the amount of data that is required to be transmitted across a network in order to produce a webpage, thereby reducing power consumption. User experience is often measured across many different geographies.
One particular metric used in measuring user experience across these geographies is a percentile. A percentile can indicate a data point from which a portion of measured data falls above or below a specified threshold value. For example, a percentile may represent a measurement of latency associated with a website. In terms of user experience, data points at or above a specified percentile (e.g., 90th percentile) may represent certain user experiences having latency values higher than a specified latency threshold value (e.g., certain user experiences that fall below a latency standard).
For example, user experiences having latency values at or above a specified percentile may indicate users in certain geographic locations having poor user experiences of a particular website due to problems arising from several factors, including the user's network and CPU capabilities, I/O resources and web architecture. Furthermore, when a developer finds a solution to a performance issue for that user, that solution needs to be tested to validate the solution with respect to the performance issue. However, in many instances, the developer works within an environment that provides fast network speeds and quality equipment. The developer may not be able to test the solution and accurately simulate that solution in an environment similar to the actual user environment in terms of network speed and device performance.